Era Error
by CresentWolf
Summary: I suck at summaries so just read the first couple of sentances and see and see if you like. Soo...Reveiw OR I'LL SICK IMPKAT ON YOU!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!


Impkat:Konnichiwa, baka atoma!  
  
Cleo:It's me,Cleo, and my partner in crime and fanfiction, Impkat. We do not own Inuyasha...  
  
Impkat: No matter how much we've tried to break in to the studio and steal it. * Grrrr *  
  
(SIGH)Cleo:Hopefully Impkat won't excape from her straight jacket again. Anyway, I apologize for my spelling and grammar. I'm just lazy. I'm not perfect so don't complain!  
  
Impkat:Or I'll...I'll...OH MY GOSH I RAN OUT OF IDEA'S!!!!!!! Trying...to...resist...threat impulse! Gahhhh!!!! I can't think!  
  
Cleo: On a normal basis...do you even think?  
  
Impkat:...  
  
Cleo: Anyway... On to the story. I hope you like!OH NO!! Impkat has exscaped again! NO, BAD IMP! STAY AWAY FROM THE KNIFE RACK!   
  
Era Error  
  
"SIT!" Yelled Kagome. Inuyasha ceased yelling and fell face first into the ground.  
  
"Damm, that hurts!" yelled Inuyasha as Kagome leaped into the well.  
  
"See ya in three days!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"It better be only three days, and no more!" he yelled, but she had already traveled to the future.  
  
"Dammit! Why does she keep leaving me, I-I mean us, every couple of weeks?!" Inuyasha complained to Miroku, who was trying to sneak up on him.  
  
"Well ya know she has a family that she hasn't seen for a while, and a normal life that she hasn't really had time for." explained Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha said angriely,"Oh yeah, what's that supposed to mean?! That she doesn't have a life here?!"  
  
"No, she does have a life here too.(duh) Just not a normal one. I mean, look at all the differences of our time compared to hers." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha took a moment to think about the differences between the two times. "I only counted 398 differences! I think she'll live!"  
  
"Insesitive jerk," whispered Miroku.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Just then Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the robe and started cursing at him.  
  
"SITSITSIT!!!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"I think you're the jerk. Only Kagome can make the curse work."  
  
"SIT!" Yelled Kagome from the well.  
  
"Aaauuurrrggghhh!!!!" Inuyasha yelped as he hit the ground.  
  
"I knew I couldn't leave you two alone for one minute! Are you alright, Miroku?" Kagome asked climbing out of the well.  
  
"Yeah, perfect!" said Miroku.  
  
"Oww, I thought you were in your own time?!" Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"Well I saw Miroku trying to sneak up on you, so I knew that it would only lead to trouble."  
  
"Wench! When I get my claws on you I'll..." Inuyasha started.  
  
"SIT!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
"AAAAUUUURRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he once again slammed into the ground.  
  
"I've to go back and study for my grad standards now. So for real, see ya! And Inuyasha, behave! Or I'll say sit so many times, that you will wish you were never born!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"AAAUUUURRRRGGGGG, stop saying that!!!!"  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha,bey for now!"  
  
* * *  
  
It was a rainy day in Tokyo Japan High School. Kagoma was late as usual. She quickly ran with the school in sight when the bell rang signaling her first class.  
  
"Do I ALWAYS have to be late!" sighed Kagoma.   
  
She ran in and through the deserted halls to room 11.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Mr. Takanaka!" siad Kagoma gasping for breath.  
  
"That's ok Ms. Higurashi. Hope you are well. Take your seat please." replied Mr. Takanaka.  
  
She took her seat by her best friend Cleo. She was a new student that moved from America 2 months ago. She had blonde hair with pink tips and crystal blue eyes.  
  
Cleo whispered to Kagoma," Let's meet after class."  
  
After class Cleo met Kagoma outside room 11.  
  
"Hey, I can't believe your alive!" cried Cleo. "I mean Mad Cow disease, SARS, and all the other 50 sicknesses!"   
  
"Grandpa!" growled Kagoma.  
  
"I like your grandpa, he's funny."  
  
"Yay, I guess, hey want to come over and study for that test we have in 2 days?"  
  
"Sorry I can't. My mom and I are going shoping that day. How 'bout tomarrow."   
  
"Ok see'ya then!"  
  
***  
  
"Cleo, over here!" Kagome yelled standing next to her bus.  
  
"Oh, comming!" yelled Cleo.  
  
"I hope you brought your books, we realy need to study for that test!"  
  
"Augh, I hate tests! Why couldn't they have little worksheets instead?" Complained Cleo as they sat down next to each other on the bus.  
  
"It's not fair! They make us do all the work!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
"'Us' as in me, and everyone else? You're always sick! *Giggle*"  
  
"Oh, yeah, *smurk*. Oh, we're here."  
  
They through their backpacks over their shoulders and got off. Walking to the shrine they talked about about boys and homework.  
  
* meanwhile in InuYasha's time *  
  
"I can't believe I agreed for her to leave for three days! If she wouldn't of have left, we might have been able to have found two or more shards by now!" InuYasha shouted out all in one breath angrely.  
  
"Well, someone's angry." Songo said to Shippo.  
  
"Who?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Ummm, I'll give you one guess." Songo said sweat-dropping.  
  
"Uhhh, oh, InuYasha?!" Shippo guessed.  
  
"Good little fox demon!" Songo said as she scratched him behind the ears.  
  
"I like compliments." Shippo said happily.  
  
***  
  
Cleo opened her math book. "What is the sum of 2x/81-160?"  
  
Kagome,"Zzzzzz..." Cleo moved to go wake Kagome up but bumped a glass of orange soda over on her way over and it spilled it all over her self.  
  
"Oh, no!" She said as she ran over to clean up the mess. After she went over to the bathroom to take a shower. Through all of this Kagome was still sound asleep.  
  
About five minutes later Kagome awoke to find a tipped glass with nothing in it or anything spilt. She put her hands down on the desk to push herself up from lying down and her hands got all sticky.(Impkat:Stickyfull spilt goodness) She got up and walked to the bathroom to wash her hands. She opened the door and saw (and with a towel wrapped around her) Cleo looked the same except her headband was off expossing wolf-like ears, a tail, and K-9's (Pointiful teeth).  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Cleo: How do you like my-  
  
Impkat:Hey!  
  
Cleo: I mean "our"first chapter.   
  
Impkat: Cliffhangyfull goodness!!  
  
Cleo: Ya? Anyway, we do have 2 other storys, they're called "Inuyasha's Interview"and"The Insane Talk Show w/ Two Girls and One Inuyasha."  
  
If you don't understand(Impkat:like me!) this ending, Cleo(me) is half demon.  
  
Impkat: Umm, Cleo?  
  
Cleo:Yes, what do you want.  
  
Impkat: Umm, how come i'm not in this story and you are?  
  
Cleo:Because I'm special and you not.  
  
Impkat: Oh. Hheeyy.   
  
Cleo:We want at least seven reviews,  
  
Impkat:Or no chapter two! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Bye-bye! 


End file.
